


Prompt 1: Laundry day / Newspaper

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night 30-07-2017 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: D/s if you squint, M/M, Nothing explicit just a passing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 1: Laundry day / Newspaper

“Love? Where’s my tie?”

The Driver sighed from behind his newspaper, not even needing to see the Manager to know he was fretting. They finally had no plans for the weekend and the Driver wanted to spend the morning reading. In peace. So far it was pretty useless. 

“Which one? Cause I’m pretty sure one of yours is still tied to the bedpost but I have no clue about the others” the Driver said in a deadpan tone. The newspaper hid his smile about the Manager audibly swallowing at his remark about the bedpost. Even if he wasn’t able to actually read it with the Manager running around the house, it had it’s uses. 

“Well, that isn’t true anymore, it’s in the washing machine already” the Manager said, coughing a bit at first. “ But I mean my blue one. Have you seen it?” 

“No, I did not. But why is it important?”

The Manager flopped onto the sofa next to the Driver with a big sigh. 

“Because I need to do the laundry today and I can’t very well not do one thing and not have a tie at work on Monday!” 

At that, the Driver shook his head and put the newspaper down. “You have 20 ties. How can one of them be critical?” he asked, raising a brow at his partner. 

The Manager slapped the Driver on the leg. “Because, you idiot, that inspector is coming on Monday and I need to look my best!” He seemed to remember something while he said the last word, jumping to his feet from the sofa. 

“Oh no! I need to iron everything as well! Where did we put the ironing board?” 

The Driver pulled the Manager down onto the sofa by his arm when he ran past to find the damned ironing board. 

“Stop it. It will be fine. Come and sit down for a minute, the laundry will keep and I’ll help you find the tie. OK?” 

The Manager seemed torn between running around again and doing what the Driver said, fidgeting with his hands.

“Do I have to order you or will you calm down on your own?” the Driver asked softly. The Manager shook his head. Satisfied, the Driver let go of the Manager’s arm and petted next to him on the sofa. 

“Come and sit with me.You can help me with the crossword and if you’re calmed down a bit, we’ll look for it together.”

Of course, they looked everywhere for the tie later, only finding it when they gave up looking for it. Their cat, Thomas, had used it as a pillow in his little nest in the living room. The Manager didn’t have the heart to tell the Driver that he’d let the beast play with it earlier and knew all along that it was there. But sometimes it was just so nice to get the chance to see the Driver all riled up, he thought that for once it would be worth that he had to launder it by hand.


End file.
